Companion Appreciation Day
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Series of short fluff funny stuff surrounding the most beloved of all holdiays: Companion Appreciation Day! final chapter is up!10Rose
1. Chapter 1

**_Companion Appreciation Day_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -­

**_Synopsis: Hopefully a series of humorous short and fluffy stuff surrounding the most beloved of all holidays: Companion Appreciation Day!!_**

**_Formal Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental – NOT!_**

**_Disclaimer: Gosheth, no, I don't own anything except for "Companion Appreciation Day" –glares- leave me to my misery, all right? Can't you just… go suck on a cow at a fair and leave me alone???_**

**_Tylenol_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

"You know what day it is today Rose?" asked the Doctor casually one morning in the TARDIS, lounging in a TARDIS chair, at the TARDIS table, in the TARDIS kitchen, holding a TARDIS mug full of TARDIS tea in his non-TARDIS hand.

"Umm… my birthday?" Rose asked him hopefully.

"Nope. That was 2 months ago – exactly."

"So technically it's 305 days until my birthday," Rose reasoned. "That earns me a present."

"Iiii don't think so," the Doctor told her, unconvinced.

"Let's see… if it's not my birthday… Christmas?" she guessed, once more hopeful.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Considering we just had it – no."

"Doctor," Rose whined. "You're spoiling my fun."

"Just shake your head and say, 'No, Doctor, I do _not_ know what day it is today,'" the Doctor responded patiently, as if speaking to a child.

With an annoyed glance that added to her growing headache, Rose sighed, completely irritated. "No – _filthy-leotard-wearing-crackpot_ – Doctor, I do not know what day it is today."

"Well," the Doctor grinned triumphantly, adding to Rose's scowl, "It's CAD."

"Cad?" Rose asked warily.

"CAD," the Doctor corrected.

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said 'cad'."

"YES! That's what I mean," Rose said irritated. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Cad. C – A – D!! Cad, cad, cad, cad, cad!"

"No, I mean CAD," the Doctor told her, thoroughly frustrated. "You're saying 'cad'. I'm saying 'CAD'. There's a difference!"

"YES!" Rose roared. "The 'difference' is that you're an annoying bull-headed ox who eats cows for a living and who lives on the planet MARS!"

The Doctor blinked. "Do not," he defended.

"Do too!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do too – thick headed bull of a stupid jerk who has two heads as well as two hearts – oh, and do you know why he has two heads?"

"No," the Doctor said honestly. "Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A SELF-CONCIETED LOSER!"

The Doctor frowned. "That's not nice," he tutted.

"Grr…" With a growl to calm herself, Rose bolted out of her chair and out the door of the kitchen – but the Doctor caught her by the arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, trying very hard not to show the hurt he felt at her words. They had stung, probably deeper than he cared to admit.

Rose stared at the Doctor for a long moment, tears that had no explanation threatening to roll down her eyes like a never ending river. "I'm sorry," she muttered, and looked away. "I don't mean it." He gently tipped up her chin to get her to look at him squarely. Her bravado vanished quite easily after that – or maybe it was the strong, warm and gentle hand on her arm that did it. Whatever the case, Rose easily answered him. "I don't feel well," she whimpered as the torrent of tears rushed down her face and she turned into him for a comforting hug as she buried her head in his chest.

The Doctor didn't hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity to get close to her – he wrapped his arms around Rose without a second thought and held her, tucking her snugly into his chest, his chin brushing the top of her hair. "Oh Rose. Oh Rose, what am I to do with you?" he sighed as he cuddled her gently.

Rose sniffled as she wiped her eyes on the Doctor's jacket. He couldn't help but smile as she blew her nose on it, too. He tipped up her chin and couldn't help but be tender. "Now, now. Are you done with your tears?" he teased her lightly.

Rose nodded without saying a word.

"You wanna know what CAD means?" he asked teasingly.

Rose nodded again.

"Companion Appreciation Day," the Doctor told her cheerfully with a wicked grin on his face.

Rose sneezed and went through a bout of coughing before she glanced back up. "Ugh," she muttered as she made a face.

The Doctor laughed as he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I guess today isn't a very good day for telling a certain woman how much I appreciate her," he murmured.

"_You_? Appreciate _me_?" she scoffed, but couldn't quite keep the smile from her voice or her eyes.

"More than I can say," he declared, rather husky.

"Mmm…" was her blissfully happy reply and she didn't move a muscle, content to be in his secure hold.

"So. How's about a Companion Appreciation Day, just for you?" the Doctor suggested, quirking a smile.

"I love it," Rose murmured, moving back as she cracked him a grin – telling him just how much she loved the idea.

"Is that the only thing you love?" the Doctor teased back, grinning cheekily, though his brown eyes were serious and his tone slightly seductive.

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened and he smiled.

"You're right," she admitted slowly, somewhat teasingly as she eyed him.

"Hmm?" his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he tried to swallow.

"I would love some Tylenol."

The Doctor blinked. _Tylenol?!??!_ He had given her the perfect chance to… _to do what?_ he brooded.

"Well…" he hesitated. "Would you love _me_ if I get some for you?" he asked finally.

"Dearly," replied Rose immediately, and he chuckled softly.

"Do I have your word on that?" the Doctor asked, somewhat huskily, though the bantering tone was still there. He raised an eyebrow.

Rose's gaze flicked from his eyes to his mouth, to his throat and then to his chest and back up again as she licked her dry lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Actually, I need more than _just_ your word," the Doctor clarified as he bent his head, seeing the complete trust she had in him.

"You would, knowing you," Rose retorted, though gently and softly, her eyes betraying her laughter.

"You're sure?" he whispered, his lips gently brushing her ear.

"Quite." The word was quaky.

He gently and sweetly kissed her cheek. It felt smooth and soft, warm and light against her skin as he traced her bottom lip with his finger, making her quiver. Before he could capture her lips in a further passionate kiss, Rose stopped him. "I need…"

"The TARDIS?" he guessed, pausing to kiss her other cheek and leaned down to swiftly kiss her throat gently.

"I need…"

"A dog?"

"I need…"

"A banana?" He made a little growling noise at the back of his throat as he explored her neck and chin with his tongue, gently whipping it across before she could catch a breath, alternating with running sweet little kisses along her jaw line.

"I need…"

"Me?" he peppered the side of her neck with kisses and smiled wolfishly when she whimpered – he had found a sensitive spot.

"I need…"

"'However, you already have me…"

"I need…"

"So what do you need?" He nibbled on her ear gently and tugged the lobe with his teeth.

"_I need_ Tylenol and a large blue bucket."

The Doctor paused in his exercise of exploring that glorious spot on her neck.

"Why?"

"I'm sick and I'm going to throw up."

"Oh." He cringed.

The Doctor spun away as Rose darted for the bathroom.

"So, I take it that this isn't a good day to have Companion Appreciation Day?" the Doctor asked as he leaned against the bathroom doorjamb, wincing as Rose made retching noises.

Rose replied by throwing up some more.

"Here, let me help." With uncanny swiftness and tenderness the Doctor swept him and took her in his arms, lightly kissing her forehead.

"What would it be like if you were a vampire?" Rose mumbled against him, shivering.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, clearly puzzled.

"I mean that vampires are cold – "

"Oh! I get it," he spoke as he gave a little chuckle. "Well, first off, the scent issue would drive me up the wall – you smell gorgeous," he added huskily as he bent his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. "Second, I would be rather hard to lie against and third – you're quite appealing to me so… I would have to keep away from you," he finished in a low voice, telling Rose exactly what he thought of _that_ idea.

"Someone's been reading up on their vampire homework," Rose teased him weakly, trying to keep the conversation as light as she could manage.

"One tries," the Doctor answered simply with a shrug. "So… would you like me to be a vampire?"

"No," Rose said suddenly, hugging the Doctor's chest hard. "I like warm people just fine."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Lucky I'm a Time Lord then, eh?"

"You sound awfully Canadian," Rose remarked.

"And you're hardly coherent. Let's get you to bed," the Doctor murmured as he gave Rose a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not moving away from the toilet," she declared, and instead of laying her head against his warm chest, she moved to lay it against the hard, cold bathtub.

The Doctor frowned when he saw Rose do this. "Love, it's too hard for you to be hugging the bathtub – plus you'll catch a chill. Come over to me."

"It's cold – it feels nice," she whimpered softly.

With another, deeper frown, the Doctor moved over to Rose and gently rested a hand against her forehead. Rose whimpered again at the searing heat she experienced, along with the slightly cool touch of his palm to her skin. It wasn't enough, however, and she pulled away again.

"Rose," the Doctor sighed. "I think you have that twenty four hour stomach flu."

"Feels like it," Rose managed to choke out.

Without another word and certainly without difficulty, the Doctor swept his Rose up in his arms and carried her like he would a child as she clung to his neck. In a few steps they had reached her bedroom, and the Doctor pushed against the door sideways, forcing it open and not being gentle with it.

With tender care he picked his way through the floor with Rose still trapped in his arms; and considering this, Rose decided that this was a nice place to be. He carefully placed her on the bed, whipping away the duvet in one hand as he smiled at her and held her with the other. Finally he set her down comfortably and tenderly on the bed and stood slowly, sighing and smiling at the same time. It came out as a puff.

"Okay, Missy, you're going to get changed into clean and _warm_ Jim Jams." His voice wasn't inviting argument. With a sigh, Rose stood up and slowly walked to her wardrobe, while the Doctor sped once more out of the room.

Rose managed to yank on a clean top before the Doctor entered the room again, carrying so many things that Rose blinked and tried to focus on just one of them.

"Right, here's that Tylenol you wanted… a drink of cold water to go with that – and… a lovely blue bucket – that you wanted. Also, here's a hot water bottle – just in case you change temperatures and go from being hot to cold – and… a surprise for when you're feeling better," he told her cheerfully, producing each thing with a flourish, including something wrapped up in a pink plastic bag, something that Rose could only identify as the 'surprise'.

Rose stifled a groan as she glanced at the cup of water and then the Tylenol, both still in the Doctor's hand. "I think I'll take it dry," she declared.

"You won't be able to swallow it – I don't want you to get dehydrated," refused the Doctor, frowning meaningfully at her.

"But –"

"No buts."

"I'm not thirsty," Rose denied.

"That's a lie and a half, and besides, if you don't drink this I'm not getting into bed with you," the Doctor told her with a straight, serious face.

"Fine," Rose gave in immediately and held out her hand. With a grin the Doctor gave it to her. Rose tipped up the glass and drank a drop. "I drank it," she told him innocently when he raised an eyebrow at her.

With a sigh, the Doctor conceded with a nod and watched as Rose hopped off the end of the bed and managed to slip into the side, pulling the duvet up to her chin and flipping down the other side as an open invitation. He didn't need to be asked twice. As he discarded his tie, jacket, trainers and socks, he dived under the covers, trying not to let the cold air enter their haven of warmth. As he rested his back against the headboard, the Doctor gently tugged Rose over and began making soft and slow circles on her back with his hand.

"How are you feeling, love?" he murmured.

"Horrible," she groaned.

"Hey…" he whispered as she looked up and he caught her lips finally with his. "Twenty-four hours and it will be gone."

"That's the problem," Rose groaned again. "I think that you being here… snogging me… is a dream." She snuggled down against his chest closer, making the Doctor's two hearts begin to beat out of synch. "If it is, I don't want to wake up."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "Here I am, thinking that the only reason you're letting me hold you is that you're not feeling well."

Rose shot up and almost nailed him in the chin. "Don't think that –" she choked on her words. "Don't think that I hate you –"

"No, my love, no," He hushed her by placing his fingers on her lips. "I didn't think that. Truth is, I love you – so much – " he choked, but coughed to hide the fact. He looked down regretfully at how close they were – regret that he couldn't make it closer. "I'm afraid to do anything lest I bring you pain," he admitted.

"You could never…" She leaned in closer to him, eying him intently, her whisper almost incoherent with intensity. "…_never_ bring me pain."

With a sigh that sounded almost like relief, the Doctor once more brought his lips to her own, and unleashed everything he had ever felt for her.

"We're having a Companion Appreciation Day the day you're feeling better," the Doctor panted slightly in the ear of Rose, once it was over. Rose just relaxed and laid her head on his chest, content to fall asleep to the double heartbeat – the heartbeat that had steadily gotten faster and faster and faster until she was sure he was having a heart attack.

And so she did. To the sound of those wonderful heartbeats, to the sound of the Doctor murmuring sweet lines in her ear, to the feel of the Doctor's hands brushing across her collarbone, her neck and her hair, to the feel of the sweet, small, light brush-like kisses that landed on her forehead every now and then – Rose fell asleep. She fell asleep in peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Companion Appreciation Day_**

**_Part 2_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke to a dark room. She glanced around, disoriented, but soon relaxed, hearing someone's familiar, soft breathing at her neck. It was the Doctor. He stirred behind her and wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist. "Morning, sweet Angel, how are you feeling?" he murmured, burrowing his cold nose deeper into the side of her neck. Rose jumped a little from the cold and quickly assessed her issues of health. No sore throat, her headache was cured, and she no longer felt like throwing up – always a good sign. With a contented sigh, she nestled back into the Doctor's warm arms, smiling. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

"I'm feeling much better, Doctor. You were right… it was a twenty four hour thing."

"That's good. You need to go brush your teeth."

"I know, I probably smell and taste of vomit," Rose admitted.

"Yep," the Doctor teased.

"Why did you kiss me then?" Rose demanded, and frowned in thought. "Why did you say I smell good?"

"You taste fine to me – I don't care." As if to make his meaning clear, he bent and kissed her firmly.

"Oh… you must really _be_ a vampire," Rose told him, wrinkling her nose as she backed away.

"Why didn't you tell me to not kiss you?" the Doctor challenged.

"I didn't want you to stop," Rose admitted, almost ashamedly.

She needn't have worried, however, for it earned her a glowing smile and another snog.

"Is it really time to get up?" Rose asked the Doctor regretfully after a while when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap. She turned her head to face him.

"You want to see what I have planned for you, don't you, love?" the Doctor asked tenderly as he traced her mouth gently, dark eyes glowing into hers. Rose shivered when he called her 'love' and smiled, pressing her face closer to his, kissing his fingers lightly.

"Sure I do," Rose replied gently when he kissed her.

"Then… let's get you out of bed. Oh, first step in CAD…" His brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he scooted from the bed and grabbed his jacket, tie, shoes and socks.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, her eyes following him.

"Can you eat?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asked incredulously. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"Just don't eat Arthur," the Doctor commented with a wink.

"Hmm… I need to get dressed –"

"Go brush your teeth first," the Doctor interrupted absently.

With a sigh, Rose bolted from the bed and raced to the bathroom – the sooner it got done, the better.

Two minutes later she waltzed back out of the bathroom door and a heady aroma awaited her. She grinned and laughed with delight as she took in the sight and smells – the Doctor had prepared a giant breakfast in bed, just for her. There, on a massive tray on the side of the bed, was food galore. Fresh bacon, ham, chips, eggs and pancakes, sausages and syrup, plus several pieces of French toast, homemade toast slathered with butter, and a bowl of those chocolate puff cereal. On a ledge the Doctor had displayed several beverages including Coke, Grape juice, Coffee, Tea, Milk, Chocolate Milk and Orange Juice.

"What would be your pleasure, madam?" the Doctor asked Rose courteously, unable to wipe that grin off of his face. He juggled the table aside to let Rose slide back into the covers. What was by far the most appetizing sight there was the picture the Doctor made, his hair gelled back, _glasses on_, wearing a _tuxedo_ (!!!!) with a white cloth draped over his arm. With the white All-Stars, of course. Rose sat back and stared at him for a few minutes – until she realized that he had asked her a question.

"Um, a bit of everything, I suppose," Rose answered absently. "There's just too much for me to eat it _all._" With a grin, the Doctor obliged, giving her two pieces of ham, two pieces of bacon, several helpings of chips (on a separate plate), one egg, two pancakes, two sausages, one piece of French toast, one slice of homemade toast ("They even each other out," he explained.) and dutifully presented the bowl of the chocolate puff cereal.

"Now for a drink," the Doctor continued with another grin.

"Um… just tea, thanks," Rose said, still absent, slightly dazed.

The Doctor obliged again, handing over a large mug of hot tea, just the way she liked it; not too hot, and not too cold.

With a grin he perched on the edge of her bed for a few moments and handed her an empty tray.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the tray and glancing at him quizzically.

"For you to place your dishes on," he explained cheerfully. Under his studious eye, Rose did so, and the minute she was finished arranging her dishes full of food and drink, the Doctor swept up the other tray overloaded with food and swept out the door.

While Rose began her meal, the Doctor arrived, still grinning. She glanced up as she took a swig of tea. "Aren't you going to eat?" she muttered round a mouthful of ham and eggs.

"Already did," was his prompt response. Rose eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't believe you," she declared. "Come sit and help me eat all of this." She patted the bed beside her.

"Rose," the Doctor protested.

"No buts," she told him, grinning. "Come on," she urged, batting her eyes at him.

With a sigh, the Doctor obliged and sat. "Rose, this is _your_ breakfast, not mine – "

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "Are you going to eat, or are you just going to sit and let your food get cold?"

With another sigh, the Doctor pulled over a dish and dug in – with his fingers.

"No, Doctor. We don't eat it like that," Rose said patiently with a tweak of a smile. She offered him her fork, which he gladly accepted. He easily scooped up some scrambled eggs and stuck it in his mouth, promptly burning his tongue for his eagerness.

"AURGH!" he cried, thrashing as he waved his arms and his eyes went wide. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Rose giggled, rolled her eyes and offered him her tea. The Doctor stared at her like she had just grown two heads and reached for the cold white milk, knocking over the grape juice in his haste. Unfortunately, the grape juice went all over the Doctor's nice black and white tux, staining it.

With something akin to a groan and a moan, the Doctor swallowed the milk and sighed, his tongue cooling down.

"I suggest you don't eat anything for a while," Rose advised, while the Doctor grumbled.

Upon finishing her meal and resting back against the cushioned headboard, Rose sighed with contentment. The Doctor stood up from her bed, collected her dishes and left the room – hopefully to change as well.

He arrived soon afterwards and, still in a red soaked suit, produced the pink bag. "For you," he managed, getting over his burnt tongue.

"Thank you!" Rose replied, delighted as she accepted his gift. She unwrapped it slowly… and found a large bowl of milk and white chocolate.

"How did you manage to fit it in this packet?"

"Time Lord science. Bigger on the inside," the Doctor replied with a shrug. Rose laughed and beckoned him over to her side. When he knelt down, soaking or no, Rose gave him a searing kiss that almost made him forget himself.

"All in all," the Doctor commented when he had straightened because his back had protested, "A very good start to the day."

"Thank you," Rose whispered against his chest as he hugged her gently.

"My pleasure," he murmured.

"So what now?" she asked, intrigued.

"You get dressed, and I put the next plan into action," the Doctor teased enigmatically. Rose laughed when he practically flew out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

_I'm sure more romantic and funny stuff will be on the way soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Companion Appreciation Day

- - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, do I. Yoda CGI puppet, he is. Reminded of little frog, I am.

_Due to much complaining, whining (would you like some cheese to go with your 'whine'?), popular demand and the giving in of this author, I hereby dub thee, Sir Chapter of the Third. _

_Your waitress shall be with you shortly to take your order. In the meantime…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Part 3

- - - - - - - - - -

**If you are just joining us and wish an appetizer… **

aka,

**Previously on Companion Appreciation Day…**

"_All in all," the Doctor commented when he had straightened because his back had protested, "A very good start to the day." _

"_Thank you," Rose whispered against his chest as he hugged her gently._

"_My pleasure," he murmured. _

"_So what now?" she asked, intrigued. _

"_You get dressed, and I put the next plan into action," the Doctor teased enigmatically. Rose laughed when he practically flew out of the room._

- - - - - - - - - -

Rose did as bided by the Doctor and scooted off and out of the bed to her wardrobe. She dressed slowly, picking clothes that she thought the Doctor would like – no, love – and coming up with a pair of dark blue dressy, low-waist pants with a matching belt, and a silvery blue spaghetti strap top and a matching warm dark blue hoody that proved to be a little shorter than her shirt. She took time with her hair, putting it up into a tight, smooth, and pretty bun and curling it carefully. She wrapped a small digital watch (displaying army time) round her right wrist and dabbed her favourite perfume lightly on her wrists and just as lightly on her temples.

Rose slipped into her brand new white pair of Converse she had bought, mimicking the Doctor unconsciously. It was her first time wearing them, and to her surprise, they were even more comfortable than she had thought. She glanced down at her shoes and with satisfaction noticed that the white shoes set off the silver in her shirt. Pleased with the result of her toiling effort, Rose walked confidently to the door – pausing to admire the firmness of her shoes and the subtle flare of her pant legs – and opened it. She took a step out into the hall and wondered where the Doctor had gone.

With a happy, contented sigh, Rose bounded off to the console room. He was there, all right, despite his claim to 'put the next plan into action'. She felt her heart flutter hard in response to his slow, warm smile when he heard her approach; he did not turn around yet. Rose smiled; he was in a nice, dry tuxedo, free of grape juice stains. She took a few more steps nervously, and then he whirled around, catching her unaware.

The Doctor's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw her, as his eyes grew wider and wider as he continued to stare. Rose fidgeted under his gaze and smiled shyly, cocking her head to the side. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently, and couldn't refrain from the full-blown grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth when she saw his expression.

He blinked a few times before cracking a grin. He stepped forward and swept her up off her feet and into his arms before she could blink. "N-no," the Doctor managed to stammer huskily, clutching her to his chest. "N-nothing's w-wrong." He coughed even as she lifted his face to see his. It was altogether too much for the poor Doctor who couldn't keep a reign on his feelings anymore than he could keep control over the TARDIS. Rose smiled and closed her eyes as his lips met hers suddenly, though gently.

"What now?" Rose managed to ask sweetly (though slightly breathlessly) after a few minutes.

The Doctor raised his head from where it had been buried in the neck of Rose and smiled. "You look _absolutely_ beautiful and fantastic." The comment immediately earned a smile.

"Not what I asked," chuckled Rose as she tightened the grip she had on his neck.

The Doctor frowned. "Oh… right, sorry… Um, yeah. You'll find out," he teased.

Rose faked a pout. "I won't let you go if you won't tell me," she murmured gently in his ear. Her heart pounded out of sync when he smiled and pulled her closer.

"I…I don't think that would be… _such_ a bad idea, Rose," murmured the Doctor as he smiled secretively and planted a kiss lightly on her nose.

Rose let go suddenly and pulled away. "What now?" she repeated.

The Doctor let go of her with a reluctant sigh. "Right, you'll see."

"I don't like surprises," Rose reminded him.

The warm smile he sent her gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her want to squirm. "You'll like this one."

Suddenly they jerked to a halt. The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and she returned the pressure. Rose hadn't even realized what he had been doing as they had been talking. The cad. He grabbed his trench coat and offered it to Rose, much to her amusement, pleasure and surprise. As he helped her put it on, he squeezed her shoulders. "Part two," he said as he winked at her. Rose chuckled as his coat swallowed her in its height.

The Doctor offered Rose his arm and she took it as he smiled at her with enough love and admiration to sink a thousand ships. Rose lowered her eyes as they stepped out of the TARDIS and she immediately had an intake of breath.

They were surrounded by a beautiful sunset. They were close enough that she could see it and nothing else unless she turned around. She did, and she was even more amazed. Beautiful flowers _everywhere_. In the air and sky, on the ground, everywhere, surrounding them. All different kinds – it was like a floral palace.

"I know you're not exactly a floral person, Rose," the Doctor admitted as she turned with tear filled eyes to look at him. "But maybe…" Rose throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him hard stopped him.

"It's beaut – " Rose began, but the Doctor didn't want to let her go that quickly. His arms went around her under his coat as he drank of her as deeply as he could. When he finally let her go she was trembling under his grip. She didn't let go of him as she rested her head against his shoulder and he cuddled her against his chest. "I-it's b-b-b-beautiful," Rose whispered stammering, still shaking, though with pleasure.

The Doctor chuckled softly as his chin rested gently on the top of her head. "Happy Companion Appreciation Day, Rose."

"Is this all you got?" Rose asked, raising her head to look at him, eying him incredulously.

"Nah… just a good start. Don't you think?" the Doctor asked her, smiling deeply at her.

"I do," Rose replied almost immediately with a sigh of contentment. The Doctor reached up around his neck to grasp her hand.

"Wanna stay here for a bit or go back?"

"Stay… at least for an hour or so."

"Then come on." With a tug on her hand he started walking towards a hill of flowers as petals fell down all around them.

Rose laughed and obliged, following the Doctor till he stopped, not far from where they had been. "Doctor?" she asked, peering into the mass of flowers. She could feel him holding her hand, but she could not see him.

"Right here," he whispered, tantalizingly close. Rose gasped in surprise as she felt her skin heat at the thought of just how close he was.

As if guessing her thoughts, the Doctor sat and tugged on Rose's hand. Nervously, Rose sat beside him, suddenly gazing directly into his eyes. What she saw in them made her blush even more. He laid back as if resting on a pillow and tugged her to follow suit beside him. She didn't hesitate until she finally managed to get on the ground. The ground itself felt bouncy, as if it was adjusting to her weight.

"Doctor?" she questioned, growing more nervous by the second.

"Don't worry, we're lying on flowers."

"_Just_ flowers?"

The Doctor laughed softly. "Yep. No ground here. Just flowers."

This affirmation made Rose sit up so abruptly straight that it would have made her almost teeter over if not the Doctor had grabbed hold of her arm and held her steady. "Easy there, love. It's like a hammock," he explained cautiously. "We're perfectly safe… if we stay close together in the middle." His voice changed as if he liked that idea.

"Oh… okay," Rose answered, easily liking the idea as well.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders carefully as Rose snuggled up against his chest. "Ahh," the Doctor said after a moment, breathing out slowly. "This is better."

"Is it really?" Rose asked him, not completely serious as she idly drew hearts slowly on his chest.

"Well, if I had it my way, you'd have a lot less layers on – " he started joking, but Rose glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. "Ah, that… was kind of… uncalled for, wasn't it?" the Doctor asked, somewhat sobered from his joking mood. Rose gave a one-shouldered shrug and rested her head against his chest again.

"Your fault," she muttered, continuing to draw hearts on the Doctor's chest. After all, wasn't _he_ the one who had offered his coat to her?

"Excuse me?" The Doctor had just rested his head back against the flower cushions and it came back up again.

"Nothing," Rose replied innocently, blushing. She accidentally poked the Doctor in the chest.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he gingerly reached with his free hand to rub the spot Rose had poked.

"Come on, you big baby," Rose giggled, gently raising a finger to tip up his chin to get him to look at her. Her leg rested lightly on his. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"Nah," the Doctor braved, smiling as he wrapped his arm tighter around Rose and lifted her so he could kiss her gently.

"Mmm…" Rose breathed as she rested her head back against his chest, eyes still shut.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

"In that case…" With a wicked grin and careful manoeuvring, the Doctor rolled Rose over until he was neatly on top of her.

"Wotcha…" Rose tried to say, but was running quickly out of breath. The Doctor's grin made it worse.

"You said…" The Doctor bent to carefully kiss her nose, "something about leaving after an hour or so?" Rose began to shiver and start as his tongue began to gently run over her neck.

"I think… I've changed my mind." With a chuckle, the Doctor lowered his head again as Rose wrapped his arms around his neck.

Well, it was obvious that Rose had changed her mind, for they did not leave one hour, or even two hours later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

Companion Appreciation Day 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… but I can steal it if you _want_ me to.

_There is a song that is on my mind at the moment, and it's called "Godsend" by DC Talk. It's pretty sweet – or as Rob would say: "Sweak"._

_I dub thee Sir Chapter of the Fourth!_

_(Please be patient with our waitresses, they may be a bit slow in taking your order tonight; we have a full house, obviously. If madams and sirs would perhaps care to join us after the program for coffee and tea in the lounge and a quiet discussion, that would be most splendid of you, though I can understand if you have to leave early. Guests are welcome. (Translation: Please feel free to click the icon at the bottom of your screen. It should be purple, and it should have the word "Review" in it. No hard feelings if you don't – well, there will be, we just won't express them.)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part Four

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor rose from his position on top of Rose and bounced carefully back onto firm ground. He grinned down at her softly and extended his hand to her. Rose smiled back and took the proffered hand, slowly getting up and cautiously testing her wait on the flowers. With a smile, she straightened her slightly rumpled clothes and walked firmly over to where the Doctor stood, waiting.

"Are you hungry?" queried Rose, tugging slightly at the Doctor's hand to get his attention on what she was saying.

The Doctor simply offered a smile, not saying anything.

"Doctor," said Rose, frowning pleadingly into his eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently, still grinning like an idiot.

"Doctor, this isn't funny," she pouted. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Maybe," replied the Doctor mysteriously, his eyes becoming a pleasant dark smouldering colour.

"Maybe?" asked Rose, shivering at his gaze.

"Well, why don't we head back to the TARDIS?" suggested the Doctor, swinging their joined hands.

"Sure, why not?" replied Rose, sighing. The two of them began walking slowly throughout the flowery planet, but, although Rose remembered the way they had come, the Doctor was leading her down a different path. She trusted him too much to let go of his hand and start off back to where she _knew_ the TARDIS was, so she went along with his direction – the Doctor was walking towards something with determination. He turned to the side to look at her face.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Rose?"

"Yes," answered Rose slowly. Where was he going with this?

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, just checking."

"Why?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The Doctor gave a mock sigh and then grinned. "You'll see…" he replied playfully, leaning over to gently kiss her on the lips.

"Mmm…" Rose groaned in appreciation as she kissed him fiercely back.

"Wow," gasped the Doctor when she finally let go of him.

"Mhmm…" Rose whispered against his shoulder.

The Doctor tugged her hand over one of his hearts and smiled into her brown eyes. Rose gave a little start at the rate of his heartbeat – it was four times faster than its usual beat.

"That is what your touch does to me," whispered the Doctor as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Rose coloured under his gaze as her long eyelashes flicked down then up again. They stopped walking, flower petals still falling around them. To Rose's surprise, the Doctor looked deeply into her eyes – and began to sing.

"_I've been waiting, hoping, praying, everybody needs somebody to love," _he sang softly, pulling her closer to him. His voice was gentle and soft, soothing and beautiful to listen to. Rose hadn't known he could sing and was somewhat astonished at the fact he could sing so well. "_There's no question, straight from heaven, you're my angel, and I'm so crazy for you_." The song was so touching and so poignant to Rose. The Doctor smiled down at her, his eyes glowing with adoration. "_You're a Godsend, a blessing from above, you've been God sent to me. You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of, you're a Godsend…"_ His voice drifted off into a gentle caress as his fingers gently traced her face and her hair lightly. Rose leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and just listening to his beautifully poetic voice.

"_Holding your hand, touching your face, I will love you now and always, I swear!_" he sang with rising passion. "_I will never forget that first moment we met, when two worlds collided, and I found my lost friend… you're a Godsend, a blessing from above, you've been God sent to me. You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of, you're a Godsend._" He made a little "ooo"ing sound that made Rose want to giggle, but she held it in, lest it spoil that magical moment. She could just listen to him sing forever.

"_I was made for you. You were made for me. In this lonely world, we were meant to be… in love,_" he sang in a whisper, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. "_I will never forget that first moment we met – when two worlds, they clashed in, and I found my best friend… yeah, you're a Godsend, a blessing from above, you've been God sent to me. You're the Godsend I've been dreaming of, you're a Godsend._"

The song was over. Rose took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. "That was beautiful," she murmured to him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears of gratitude, love and appreciation.

"You're welcome," the Doctor murmured softly back. "Now how about something to eat?"

"I'm game!" cried Rose with a laugh as the Doctor gave her a lingering kiss before beginning to walk back to the TARDIS, Rose following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

Companion Appreciation Day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch was an enjoyable affair, the Doctor serving Rose and giving her a special desert. When Rose proclaimed she was stuffed to the gills with food, the Doctor suggested reading a book. However, there was a twist to his suggestion.

"Read a book?" Rose asked, almost unbelievingly. "Isn't that a bit domesticated for you?"

"I know how you enjoy them… well, when I tell you stories – so I thought that maybe you… I dunno… would like it if I read you a book." He shrugged, slightly sheepish.

Rose smiled at that. "You're right about that, I _would _like it – very much."

"There we are then! Help us out; what do you want me to read you?"

Rose tapped her finger against her chin. "How about 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

The Doctor half frowned and rubbed his hair idly. "Romeo and Juliet? Are you sure you wouldn't like Titus Andronicus better…?"

"Aurgh, Doctor – I can't believe you would suggest that as a comfortable, nice story!"

The Doctor shrugged. "Different floats for different boats, I guess."

Rose sighed, shaking her head. "Isn't it 'Different strokes for different folks'?"

The Doctor frowned. "Then what's the one with the floats and boats one?"

"It's 'Whatever floats your boat' I'm guessing," Rose replied with a giggle.

"Well, there we are then! You can do that the other way too," the Doctor responded with a nod. He looked seriously at her for a moment. "Are you serious? Romeo and Juliet?" He paused. "It's going to take hours," he added.

"Exactly," Rose laughingly concurred, clapping her hands with delight.

The Doctor sighed. "Will you be able to stand my Shakespeare?" he asked warily.

"Of course! Your Shakespeare is absolutely gorgeous," assured Rose, smiling warmly and shyly up at him. It was a look that the Doctor thought utterly adorable and cute.

"Thank you, milady," he beamed, bowing. "Shall we retire to the fireplace room?"

"Of course!" She accepted his arm and he led her to said fireplace room. Entering, it was utterly breathtaking. The room was stuffed with couches and bright, fluffy pillows. There was a warm, cackling fire in the centre, casting a lovely glow around the darkened room. There were no lights in that room – the electricity would be too harsh. Instead there were candles and the fire ever present glowing away. If its occupants were cold, the fire would be warm and pleasant – if they were hot already, the fire would simply not bring forth heat at all.

Today, Rose was slightly chilled and she made her way to the very front long couch and snuggled up on it, eyes bright. She curled her hand under her cheek, watching the Doctor as he grabbed Romeo and Juliet off the shelf and put his glasses on. The Doctor smiled at her gently and slowly made his way over to the couch she was lying on. He reached over and his fingers gently brushed her cheek. She smiled up at him in return, melting his insides. He leaned down, hesitated, and when she didn't back away, slowly and lingeringly kissed her, making her shake, her breath gone.

"That story," she whispered, sliding her hand around to touch his jaw. The Doctor closed his eyes to get lost in the passionate sensation that threatened to overwhelm him.

"That story," he murmured, reluctantly straightening.

"Go sit in the chair," Rose whispered, letting him go. He obliged, walking backwards.

He opened his book as she lay back and stared at him.

He let the sitting arrangement last as long as it took to read the prologue. He shot straight up and in two steps reached her, wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up, cradling her against his chest. He walked back to the chair, her in his arms. The chair was cozy and roomy enough for two, so he cuddled her as he began his reading.

He whispered the words sometimes, very gently, and stared into her eyes while speaking the parts he had memorized. Rose lay in his lap, head resting against his shoulder, hand nestled against his chest and closed her eyes to get lost in his soothing, gentle voice. She smiled when the Nurse kept interrupting Lady Capulet, she came closer when Romeo whispered his love for Juliet – her own Romeo bent and lightly kissed her in between words. Rose listened solemnly to the Doctor's passionate voice as Romeo refused to leave Juliet's balcony and her eyes took on a special kind of glow and a smile tweaked at the corner of her mouth as Romeo and Juliet confessed their love before the Friar Laurence.

She let out a peaceful sigh – the first noise she had made since the Doctor had begun – as the Doctor ended the act and took a sip of water from the cup that had mysteriously appeared to keep his throat wet. "This is perfect," she murmured quietly, gazing into his eyes. "Thank you."

"We should do this more often – you just thanked me." He leaned over and squeezed the hand that rested quite comfortably against his chest. The smile she gave him still left him breathless.

"I wouldn't mind if you did – though maybe next time you could read me A Midsummer's Night Dream?" Rose asked hopefully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes playfully. She was certainly milking CAD for all it was worth. "Yeah, right."

Rose smiled playfully and reached up to wrap an arm around the Doctor's neck. She tugged him down and leaned in very close, smiling secretively as she looked at him seductively. "Please?" she whispered, opening her mouth just wide enough for him to see her tongue curl deliciously at him. She looked at him meaningfully.

The Doctor swallowed hard. How did she do that? She had him wrapped round her little finger and she knew it. "Want to ditch Romeo and Juliet right now and start on that one?" he asked, smiling, lowering his face enticingly and seeking his reward.

Rose smiled back and obliged by slowly raising her head closer to his. She closed her eyes as his smooth and warm lips met hers. "I think we should stick to Romeo and Juliet – leave Midsummer's Night Dream for another time," Rose suggested softly, leaning back slightly to gaze into his eyes and trace the curve of his face.

"Then let me finish," the Doctor teased before leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm not stopping you," Rose whispered back, smiling.

The Doctor only quirked a grin and cleared his throat before returning to the abandoned book upside down on the side table. Rose closed her eyes as she began, lost in the deepness and colours of his voice once more. She could tell which character said what easily, because there was a clear voice change that happened when he switched. Lord Capulet sounded wheezy, fat and old – a voice which made Rose snicker when she had first heard him – Romeo had the tone of a dreamer, quiet and reflective, naïve and brash. Juliet sounded young and graceful, slightly unsure and afraid but definitely in love. The Nurse… she sounded like a mother hen clucking – a very good impersonation on the Doctor's part. Tybalt was ridged and harsh.

With a sigh, she settled back in her boyfriend's arms, comfortable and at peace with the world as she listened. She loved his 'thees' and 'thous' so much, and she found herself captivated by the different tones and swiftness he used.

The Doctor's eyes began to soften as he started to read the fight. Then, when Mercutio was about to die, he shouted the words so loud that Rose jumped slightly, even though she knew it was coming. Now Romeo turned angry and sad. Rose grew sad too and listened solemnly as the Doctor told her about Romeo's banishment. She hid her face in his shoulder when Romeo was about to kill himself – and then! to her relief, Friar Laurence interjected with unbeatable logic.

The Doctor went on about Romeo and Juliet's one night together – then it was time for him to go. Rose listened with her eyes closed… until the moment of departure. Then the Doctor looked straight in her eyes and quoted perfectly, "'Farewell, farewell, one kiss and I'll descend.'"

Rose smiled and murmured back, "'Art thou gone so? my lord, my love, my friend! I must hear from thee every day in the hour, for in a minute there are many days: O! by this count I shall be much in years ere I again behold my Romeo.'"

The Doctor blinked – she had surprised him again. "You know it?"

"It's a famous quote." She shifted slightly on him to get more comfortable.

"Do you know much more after that?"

"Sure. A few lines." She smiled, teasing him.

"How 'bout we see as far as we can go?" the Doctor suggested.

"Fine. You're next," Rose commented idly.

The Doctor had to smile at that. "'Farewell! I will omit no opportunity that may convey my greetings, love, to thee.'"

Rose idly drew hearts against the Doctor's chest, murmuring softly, "'O! Think'st thou we shall ever meet again?'"

The Doctor captured her free hand in his gently and examined it tenderly. "'I doubt it not; and all those woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come.'"

"Sir, that was very good," Rose interrupted. "Very good indeed."

The Doctor chuckled. "I thought you were going to say, 'Sir, you do wrong your hand too much.'"

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Where does that lead?"

"To a few snogs," the Doctor admitted, smiling.

"That I can live with," Rose murmured, reaching up.

"I concur," the Doctor agreed, bending down to finally meet her waiting lips with his.

"Will you please continue?" Rose asked sweetly when they had separated.

"You mean with snogging or with the play?" the Doctor murmured with a quiet chuckle, pausing to rub his nose against hers.

"The play, actually," Rose murmured back, kissing his nose.

"I need my second snog," was his whispered protest. She smiled and gave it to him.

"Now we can continue?"

"Yes." The Doctor coughed to clear his throat again and continued reading from the book.

"Oh wait."

"What?"

"Your glasses are sliding off." With her forefinger Rose managed to slide the glasses as gently as he could back on the bridge of his nose. "Must have been from all of those kisses," she teased, giggling.

The Doctor grinned at her, pausing for a moment. He was definitely falling in love with that giggle… and with her.

"Right." He settled back in the chair, trying to get comfortable for at least the next hour or two.

He talked about Paris coming to ask for Juliet's hand in marriage and Juliet then going to Friar Laurence for help, and watched Rose as she bit her lip when he spoke of the potion that was harmless. As Romeo fought with Paris in the cemetery Rose waited with baited breath – a fact the Doctor found absolutely fascinating. Romeo killed Paris, and Rose almost cheered, her eyes were so bright. It was alive for her – it didn't matter that she'd read it all before, it was as alive as anything. But alas! Romeo drank the poison moments before Juliet awoke, and when she saw her husband dead beside her, she threw herself upon his dagger. The Doctor glanced at the silent girl in front of him and noticed the silent tears that stained her cheeks. She leaned against his shoulder as he paused in the tale to comfort her – wrapping his arms around her gently, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. He gently wiped at her tears.

"I know, Rose… I know," the Doctor murmured quietly, just holding her and stroking her hair. Rose buried her head in his shoulder and cried softly; Shakespeare always affected her this way. The characters had been so real, so loving, so lovable, and so friendly… and to find them dead… it was more than she could stand. "It's all right, my sweet. There, there… wipe your tears," whispered the Doctor gently once Rose had stopped crying. He handed her a hanky and helped her mop them up.

"Want me to go on?"

Rose nodded silently.

The Doctor obliged and cradled her against his chest, feeling her sadness and wanting so desperately to get rid of it. He continued until, finally, there was but one line left. "'A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: go hence, to have more talk of these sad things: some shall be pardon'd, and some punished,'" the Doctor quoted, closing the book quietly. His voice became very soft and sad as he almost absently stroked Rose's hair. "'For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'"

The room was silent for a few moments. Then, "Very good!" Rose applauded softly, now smiling. "Thank you," she whispered, cuddling closer.

"You're very welcome," the Doctor replied, merrily tickling her feet.

"Doctor," Rose choked out giggling, trying to get away from his touch. "D-D-doctor!" she suddenly screamed out, horrified.

The Doctor immediately stopped in his torture. "What?" he asked her anxiously, concern and fear in his Bambi-brown eyes.

"Nothing. Just wanted you to stop." Rose giggled at the glare he shot her.

"You'll pay for that, missy," the Doctor warned as he rubbed noses.

"Oh yeah?" she hissed against his skin, making his hearts leap and dance. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately and slowly on the lips.

"Ye—yeah," the Doctor mumbled against her, pulling her closer.

"Yeah?" Rose managed to say as she tore her mouth away from his and put it against his neck, teeth lightly scraping his Time-Lord-sensitive skin.

The Doctor couldn't speak – only intake sharply as her arms went around his back. He gave a little moan, sending Rose into a grin. "The things you do to me, woman," he muttered, his hands moving in a gentle caress on her back. His grip tightened when he felt her hair lightly brush his cheek.

Rose leaned back to look into his face and smiled. "What next, Shakespeare?"

"Next…" The Doctor suddenly jumped up, sending Rose tumbling to the floor. "Sorry, love," he murmured apologetically as he offered a hand for her to rise.

"Thanks," Rose replied, laughing as she brushed off her pants.

"No problem-o… okay, remind me never to say that again, Rose."

"Okay, never say that again."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do I have the feeling we've had this conversation before?"

Rose shrugged and smiled. "Maybe we have."

"Most likely."

"Right. Now what?"

"Guess."

"A surprise?"

"Good job!" He seemed impressed that she had gotten it right.

"You're pretty predictable," Rose replied, enlightening him.

"Basically," agreed the Doctor. He glanced at the clock on the wall the TARDIS had so nicely provided for them. "Five O'clock," he mused. "Perfect."

"It says 'four o'clock', Doctor."

He tossed her a lazy grin. "Even better!"

Rose just shook her head and chuckled. "Nutter."

"Exactly. Wanna do me a favour?"

"I guess."

"Go and collect a nice bouquet of flowers outside. Carnations and roses would be lovely."

"Sure." With a grin Rose left the room in a hurry and ran out the TARDIS door, back on the flowery planet, the Doctor following her.

"I'll find you when you can come back!" the Doctor shouted. Rose didn't answer – but he could see her nod. "Have fun!"

He shut the TARDIS door, clapping his hands to congratulate himself. "Now… next plan in action…" he muttered as he darted down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Companion Appreciation Day

Chapter Six

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your men love you. If that was all I knew about you, that would be enough. But you also tilt when you should withdraw – and that is knightly too." – Prince Edward, A Knight's Tale

_Now, if I may return the kindness you once showed me – take a knee. _

_By the witnesses here, I hereby dub thee… DAME CHAPTER OF THE SIXTH!!!_

_You can tell I've been watching A Knight's Tale one too many times. –Geeky grin- Don't you LOVE Prince Edward?!?!!!! _

_I'm kind of in the mood for dissing The Doctor – After all, he just fell in love and got married to some blonde chick who is NOT Rose (I guess that's John Smith – but why on earth didn't he and Rose get hitched earlier??? Okay, so I haven't seen the episode but have been influenced by spoilers… -glares crossly-) and ditched JACK – the dum cauf!!! _

_-starts to glower- This will HOPEFULLY quench the very IDEA of John Smith marrying some Joan… Aurgh. I'm MAD. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later (Well, it was technically 24 hours later, but when one has a time machine… -shrugs-) the Doctor, exhausted beyond recognition rushed out of the TARDIS and hollered at the top of his lungs, "ROSE!"

"Ouch!" murmured Rose painfully, and he jumped. She had been closer than he thought possible. He cringed, understanding how it could hurt. "I'm right here," she protested, moving forward and waving an arm out as she did, so that she wouldn't bump into the Doctor suddenly and by accident. Her fingers gripped a dark shape and they tightened when she realized she had found his arm.

The Doctor, still unseen by her, smiled gently, moved his other arm slowly around her waist and drew her into his chest. "Hi," he whispered, bending his head.

Rose glanced up and her lips puckered adorably as she concentrated on seeing his face. Her mouth smoothed into a gorgeous grin as she saw his face, slightly worn. She moved her fingers up into his hair, smoothing and twirling locks gently. His eyes closed at her touch as his mouth opened slightly and moved in silent motions when she gently tugged on his hair, her face so close to his.

"How long has it been for you since I saw you last?" whispered Rose, her breath coming across his skin and making the hairs on his neck stand up straight.

"Twenty-four hours," replied the Doctor wearily. "Twenty-four long, depressing, bored hours that almost killed me."

Rose eyed him in concern. "That long? Why were they long, depressing, boring hours that almost killed you?" she asked him gently.

"Because you weren't with me," answered the Doctor truthfully.

Rose half sighed and half smiled as he lowered his head for a long, passionate, absorbing kiss.

"Why on earth were you gone that long and where on earth were you?" Rose asked when they had separated for lack of oxygen.

"I… I don't need to answer that now… do I?" murmured the Doctor in between kisses. Once he had tasted her sweetness again he was unwilling to let go of it so easily. He captured her lips with his once more, becoming almost fierce and forceful. Rose managed to laugh around him, her body pressed tightly to his.

"May…" The Doctor's mouth once more got in the way of her words. "Maybe."

The Doctor moaned in ecstasy as she kissed him back with equal passion. He suddenly picked her up, separating them for a moment. "What are you doing, sir?" managed Rose, gasping slightly – but she was smiling.

"I don't think I can let you out of my sight again," the Doctor growled playfully, pressing his lips to the back of her neck in a delicious attempt to make her shiver. She didn't shiver, but she did wrap her arms around his neck, leaning forward to gently nibble his ear. The Doctor laughed as lightly as he could and walked her back into their home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you pick a nice bouquet?" asked the Doctor as soon as they had entered the TARDIS and he had set her down, rather reluctantly. Rose blanked for a minute, then blinked. "Uh oh…" she murmured, apologies written all over her face.

"Don't worry," said the Doctor swiftly as he produced a large bouquet of roses and carnations with sprigs of baby's breath and handed it to her.

Rose held her breath as she stared at the large group of flowers with amazement and gratitude. "Ohh," she breathed, her eyes widening. The Doctor took in her expression with a mix of delight and self-pride.

"I picked it just for you," he boasted. "I went to the farthest reaches –" Rose's arms flung around him as she gave him a kiss that made him forget his name. The Doctor blinked, reeling with the amazing giant bolt of electricity that always came from touching Rose. He blushed slightly, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. "Who… am I?" he asked, dizzily.

Rose giggled shyly before leaning forward and giving him a much less passionate kiss. This time it was somewhat expected and she felt him respond eagerly as his arms wrapped around her waist. He was so cute she couldn't help herself. The Doctor sighed with delight as she melted in his arms.

They both smiled at each other as they separated, Rose's eyes still closed an iota more than the Doctor's. "What now?" she asked him, expecting an enigmatic response with a touch of mischief in his eyes.

"Follow me," said the Doctor simply, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her into the depths of the TARDIS.

Rose laughed and followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor grinned as he pushed open a door. Inside was a white, relaxing room with a white, relaxing recliner. "You'll love this," he whispered to Rose, grinning. A click of his fingers and the room suddenly filled with things. There were these sections…

The Doctor gestured to each in turn. "That is where you can have a nice relaxing shower or nice relaxing bath – that is where some ladies – well paid, mind you – are waiting to give you massages of all kinds… _that_ is where you can put your makeup on –" He gestured to a large mirror with rows and rows of cosmetics, much to Rose's delight. "_That _is your wardrobe of dresses to choose one – no, maybe…"

Rose glanced at the Doctor curious.

"Nah, I might as well give it to you now," he said, somewhat bashfully. "Just in case… you know… you want to – wear it." He strode to a chest and opened it, and when he turned around Rose gave a little gasp of delight.

In his arms was a gorgeous dark blue silk. He held it wide, and Rose smiled at the style. It was an old but new dress, which Rose couldn't explain. She loved it immediately. The bodice was obviously tight fitting, and the skirt flared and puffed in an absolutely gorgeous way. Silver lace lined the neck and the sleeves, which had gentle puffs near the shoulders at the top, were slit to reveal matching silver lace. The dress was long sleeved.

But what was it for?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Companion Appreciation Day

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, you guys… -wipes tears- you're so fantastic, you know…

Fantastical stuff I have planned. Guess what that dress is for, guys xD.

What I am doing is truly habit forming. I'm eating freezing cold ice cream on a cold rainy day in the most freezingest coldest room in the house.

New Doing: Eating Ice cream and writing this

Now Listening To: Gone – TobyMac (how appropriate for my detestation of John Smith at the moment!! "She said, 'you weren't true' and life's not blowing her kisses thanks to you! I wanna know what you were thinking! I can't imagine that it didn't even sink in – they say you never know what you got till its gone!")

I have NO idea how spas work, so don't kill me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's it for?" asked Rose as the Doctor laid the gorgeous silk in her arms carefully when she didn't take it. He looked genuinely pleased with himself as she continued to look astounded. "Doctor…"

"What's it for?" queried the Doctor back. He managed to look slightly quizzical. "It needs to be 'for' something?"

"Doctor…" She couldn't get passed his name. Her eyes started to tear up as her gaze locked onto the dress. "Doctor…"

The Doctor suddenly frowned; almost hurt – more afraid that he hadn't made the right choice. "You don't like it? I could – " Rose, for the second time that day flung her arms round him tightly, giving him a very big passionate kiss.

"I don't like it," whispered Rose, and for a moment the Doctor's countenance fell. "I absolutely _love _it." He wore a proper boy's smile as he leaned down to lightly kiss her again.

"I'm glad," he murmured into her hair. "Now, go have your shower and get ready."

"Get ready? Get ready for what?" asked Rose, slightly bemused as she pulled away.

"For me to know and you to find out," replied the Doctor huskily, pausing to kiss her viciously again before letting her escape from his grasp. Rose chuckled and walked towards the section to which he had pointed earlier. She was going to enjoy a long hour soak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Rose got out of the shower, she was almost surprised – but not really – to find that the Doctor wasn't in the room at all. A nice, young lady brought her a heated dressing gown, white and soft. Her long hair was wrapped in an equally warm towel and she was led to a recliner.

"What would madam like first, a foot massage?"

Rose smiled, delighted. "Yes, please." She sighed and closed her eyes as the nice girl got to work. She drifted into relaxation as the lady's gentle and firm hands went over her feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon enough she had gotten a back massage, a manicure, a pedicure and a facial as well. (Tells you how much _I_ know about these things.)

Rose sighed again, one of pure relaxation as she stood up and walked over to where she had lovingly laid the blue silk. She picked it up and stroked the fabric gently. Where had he gotten this?

Two ladies hastened to her and took her arm gently. "Now madam, we shall help you dress." The one who spoke eyed it. "Hmm, you shall have to wear a corset with that, perhaps? And a – "

"Corset?" interrupted Rose. "_Corset_?" She didn't even own one!

"Yes, a corset. They were very stylish back when this dress was popular…"

Oh great. She was going to wear something stylish back when Laura Ingils was a kid.

"Do I have to wear hoops to?" asked Rose dryly.

The other lady frowned and looked over the dress critically. "No, I don't think so. A corset should do just fine – especially if we have one from the…" She bustled off to goodness knows where.

Rose wished for the Doctor and tried not to cringe when the lady came bustling back with the most massive and intricate thing she had ever seen. Her eyebrows went up. "I have to wear _that_?" she asked. The second lady nodded.

"It will only take a moment…"

Rose sighed and nodded her consent. This better be worth it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, she was ready. Ready for what, she didn't know. All she knew that after an hour of hard labor, she was ready – well, presentable at least. Finally.

The two women who had helped her stood back to admire their handiwork. "You look absolutely beautiful, madam," said one of them, admiringly. Rose blushed, self-conscious. But would the Doctor approve? "I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't keep his eyes off of you tonight," she added, grinning slyly, making Rose blush even more. They exchanged a smile, and Rose stood up.

"The master requests that you meet him in the… room down the corridor to your… left when you're ready." The other lady told Rose, her brow wrinkling in remembrance. Rose smiled in gratitude and stood straight, straightening her long and big skirt.

She opened the door and took a few steps forward, pleased that she had been able to find matching shoes. She had decorated her hair becomingly with two of the roses the Doctor had given her, and someone had managed to find a row of pearls to wind through her hair.

Around her eyes were some silver and blue sparkles, setting off the tone of her skin wonderfully. Rose took a steadying breath, and began to walk. Why was she feeling like Esther going to spend a night with the king? This was the_ Doctor_, not some big old fat guy. Rose laughed out loud before she could stop herself. _Not as if anything's gonna happen._ The fact that she had dressed up for him was enough to make her nervous.

She gave a little knock, shook off the butterflies in her stomach, and entered as the door automatically swung open. She inhaled sharply. Around her was a huge dance floor. There were a few couples dancing around the floor, in oblivion to her entry. She thoroughly looked at the other women. They were all dressed in similar clothing, and it suddenly became clear. She smiled and began to casually look around for the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor had heard the door swing open and had been making his way to meet Rose through the throng. When he finally did see her, both his hearts caught in his throat. She was wearing the dress he had picked out for her, as well as his roses in her sparkling hair along with a ring of pearls. He was absolutely stunned into silence, so he didn't call out. He stood there, absorbing her features – everything about her stood out – the slender curve of her milky neck, one of her hands lightly holding her skirt as she tread softly on the ground, the flash of her brown eyes as they swung dancingly and enticingly from person to person in an intense search for only one. Him. The Doctor snapped out of his trance as he beamed, oh so proud of her. He hastened to her side, wondering if perhaps he had made a mistake in inviting people to this dance – he no longer felt like sharing her with anyone in this room. He sidled up to Rose without her noticing and caught her hand. Rose whirled around delicately with a glowing smile dancing on her lips. Lips that he wished to kiss so badly. So he did.

Rose and the Doctor separated after a moment and she reached a hand up to trail along his jaw. "Thank you for that."

His brown, bambi-eyes crinkled in amusement. "For what?"

"For giving me those gifts."

"My pleasure," he replied, as he squeezed her hand and tugged him into his chest.

"How did all these people get here?" asked Rose, evident wonderment and curiosity in her voice. Her tone was worth all the strings he had pulled.

"Ooh, that's the beauty of a large ship," he explained, still smiling tenderly at her. "You see, that door –" He pointed to a far corner. "That leads to their world. They can't see any other door, including the one that you entered. Why don't you mingle?" he teased, flashing a crooked grin at her.

"Did the TARDIS suggest this?" asked Rose, smiling with unshed tears in her eyes.

"She did," admitted the Doctor. "I carried it out, though. She wanted you to have a special CAD."

_Oh, thank you, TARDIS. Thank you so much,_ Rose whispered to the ship.

_You're very welcome, my dear precious Rose._

"Wait a minute, she's not _your_ dear precious Rose, TARDIS," protested the Doctor good-naturedly. "She's mine." He tugged her closer and kissed her passionately, proving his point effectively.

_You have to learn to share sometime, _argued the TARDIS.

"Who says?" replied the Doctor indignantly.

"Doctor, TARDIS, stop. TARDIS, you know I love you. Doctor, you know I love _you_. Why don't we just leave it at that?" Rose was starting to get slightly uncomfortable being the rope in their Tug-Of-War game.

The Doctor grinned and wrapped his arms around Rose, lifting her up and kissing her. "Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

"Sweetheart?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor shrugged and she laughed.

"Let's dance," suggested the Doctor, grinning. He pulled Rose onto the floor and clapped once. The music slowed to a romantic song as the lights dimmed.

"Can I really dance in this?" asked Rose, tugging gently at her long skirt.

"Just wrap it like so…" The Doctor efficiently and quickly tied the hook that held her skirt around her wrist. "There."

Rose beamed, pleased. "Perfect…" The Doctor's mouth got in the way of her words.

"Yes, you are," he murmured, holding her breathtakingly close. He inhaled, smiling softly as he kissed her neck. She smelled of the loveliest roses.

"Thank you," she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder in blissful contentment.

This way they danced into the night, just holding each other. Several people tapped the Doctor on the shoulder to cut in, but he refused to hand over his partner even for a moment, much to the delight of Rose and the despair of the other men.

"Thank you," she whispered again, and they kept dancing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Not over yet, to be continued._


	8. Chapter 8

Companion Appreciation Day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight - Final Installment

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dancing Is A Favourite Pastime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour after they had started dancing, Rose and the Doctor stopped. The Doctor gently tugged on her hand to get her attention, then nodded at the door. "Let's get out of here," he whispered. Rose nodded, smiling, and suddenly led the way, the Doctor grinning like a schoolboy as he followed.

They reached the door and Rose silently pulled it open, stepping out into the corridor of the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the door behind them and beamed tenderly at her, taking her arm and beginning to lead her down the hallway. Suddenly they both stopped in their tracks when they heard the door squeak open behind them. The Doctor glanced at Rose and urgently mouthed, "Meet you in the kitchen." Rose nodded before she began to walk briskly down the corridor.

The youth that had entered looked about with confusion, then continued to follow Rose, but the Doctor stepped forward and was surprised when the young man took him by the arm and twisted, flicking a knife open at his neck. "Do not move if you know what's good for you," the guy hissed in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes at the TARDIS, but settled for accusing her instead. _Look who said the door was invisible?_

_I thought he just wanted to thank you and maybe say hello, _the TARDIS replied, slightly smug on her part.

The man tightened his grip and the Doctor winced. He slowly lowered his fingers to his pocket, searching for his weapon. His sonic screwdriver wasn't there.

_TARDIS!_

_If you want to marry her, you're going to have to learn how to protect Rose properly. Now is a good time to start,_ the TARDIS sniffed back in response.

The Doctor blushed. _I didn't say I wanted to marry her!_

The TARDIS rumbled lightly. _I can read your thoughts, remember? Now shut it and think about being human for once in your life._

_What am I supposed to do – attack him with a crowbar— _But then his captor did something he really shouldn't do.

"Where did that gorgeous blonde go?" he hissed in the Doctor's ear. "Tell me, or so help me I'll cut your throat." He chuckled dryly, his voice grating like nails against a chalkboard.

_Oh, boy, _the TARDIS whistled slightly.

The Doctor's face flushed with anger. "Now _that_ is something you _really_ shouldn't do." He whirled around, catching the youth by surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor stumbled into the kitchen half an hour later, and though he was weary with exhaustion his eyes glowed with pride. Rose shot up from her seat. "Doctor… what… happened?" she asked concerned, coming nearer to examine him.

The Doctor was covered head to toe with bruises. Though eventually the Doctor had outlasted the youth in strength, the guy had given as well as he had received. He had received a black eye that was slowly turning purple, a broken wrist, a few sore ribs, a gash in the forehead, two slashes on his left cheek and a broken foot. It was even an effort to speak, but he managed. "Some… stalker… you… pulled… knife…" The words he had chosen _weren't_ exactly the best ones.

"What? Someone was stalking me and you pulled a knife out at them?" Rose asked, bemused and slightly confused at the same time.

"N…o."

Rose smiled anyway and gave him a careful hug, aware of his bruises, then she gave him a gentle kiss that he wanted to deepen and enjoy, but his energy was almost entirely spent.

"Doctor, you need medical help."

He flashed her a crooked grin and Rose realized that three of his teeth were missing. "You should have seen the other guy."

Rose couldn't hold back a small smirk. "I'm sure." The Doctor gave a sudden gasp of pain and Rose winced. "Come on, let's get you to the med bay."

The Doctor sighed. "So much for CAD day," he told her grumpily.

Rose smiled. "It was brilliant, Doctor. Thank you." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and helped him to the med bay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ONE YEAR LATER (ON ACTUAL CAD DAY)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Rose enjoyed a candlelight dinner by the fire, stars shining and twinkling above them. Rose, dressed in a beautiful white dress, was loving every minute of their time together – the fact that the Doctor never let go of her hand was a nice way to spend the evening. After they had completed desert, the Doctor took her other hand in his gently and escorted her out of the TARDIS slowly, smiling. Rose followed, anticipation stirring in her stomach.

They stepped outside and Rose gave a little gasp. Standing there, decorated with roses, vines and white lights, was a romantic gazebo under the stars. The Doctor grinned.

"I never said thank you for dinner," Rose murmured, turning to the Doctor with delighted eyes that shone brightly.

"You're welcome," the Doctor teased back. He escorted her up the steps into the gazebo, and suddenly soft music began to fill the starry night above and the air around them.

They began dancing under the full moon of that planet, taking their own time. Then, after the first song had ended, the Doctor bowed on one knee, keeping her hand in his. Rose held her breath, tears coming to her eyes.

"Last year today, more or less, I told you how much I cared about you. How I loved you, Rose Tyler – you who are the most amazing creature I have ever had the privilege to see. My feelings have not changed – rather, they have intensified." The Doctor took a deep, steadying breath and stared into Rose's brown eyes, so much like his own. "Now, I take your hand in my own, offering nothing but myself – "

At this Rose started to silently cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks. A flash of concern lit his face, but he continued, struggling to suppress the urge to reach forward and hold her in his arms.

"I know you love me, Rose – you have told me time and time again, and I treasure you so much." The Doctor's words faltered as his voice filled with emotion.

Then, he said it. He finally said what Rose had always wanted him to say. Except, he didn't say it in the way she thought he would.

"Will you give me honour and the highest respect by accepting my proposal of marriage?"

Rose blinked. What had he just said? Something about honour and accepting… "Will I… marry you?" she queried.

The Doctor smiled at her, slightly nervous. "Yes. Will you… marry me?"

Rose grinned. "Now that we're speaking proper English – yes!"

The Doctor laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, my sweet Rose, I can't tell you how happy your answer makes me feel."

Rose chuckled. "Oh, I can guess."

The Doctor dipped her as the music came back on and gently kissed her under the stars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took me the whole length of the WICKED soundtrack twice to complete this! Hope you're happy! Oh, and if some of this stuff is exactly like my other story, Even On Holidays You Can Get Hurt, it's because I used it here first and then used it in… that story. Anyway… yes, most of you probably realize that the last scene resembles A Cinderella Story. To tell you the truth, I was kind of running out of ideas.


End file.
